Famous and Historic Cahills
Introduction This is a page listing all Famous and Historic Cahills mentioned in the books, in the cards, the app, or in the missions. They are categorized by branch, and date, for easier reference. Lucian *Queen Elizabeth I of England 1533 - 1603 *Governor William Stoughton: 1631 - 1701 *Sir Isaac Newton: 1642 - 1727 *Benjamin Franklin: 1706 - 1790 *Empress Consort Maria Theresa of the Holy Roman Empire: 1717 - 1780 *Empress Catherine the Great of Russia: 1729-1796 *Nathan Hale: 1755-1776 *Queen Marie Antoinette of France: 1755 - 1793 *Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte of France: 1769 - 1821 *Pierre-François Bouchard: 1772 - 1832 *Ching Shih: 1775 - 1844 *Bernardino Drovetti: 1776-1852 *Grand Duke Konstantin Pavlovitsj of Russia: 1779 - 1831 *Samuel Gross: 1805 - 1884 *Harriet Tubman: 1820 - 1913 *Gustave Eiffel: 1832 -1923 *Sir Flinders Petrie: 1853 - 1942 *Cecil Rhodes: 1853-1902 *President Theodore Roosevelt 1858 - 1919 *Wilhelm II Tyske Kejser 1859 - 1941 *Grigori Rasputin 1869 - 1916 *Sidney George Reilly 1873 - 1925 *Winston Churchill 1874 - 1965 *Josef Stalin 1878-1953 *President Franklin Delano Roosevelt 1882 - 1945 *First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt 1884 - 1962 *Mao Zedong 1893 - 1976 *Anastasia Romanov 1901 - Unknown Death Year *Sir Alan Turing 1912-1954 *Michael Bloomberg 1942 - Present *President George W. Bush: 1946 - Present *Presdient Vladimir Putin of Russia: 1952-Present *President Barack Obama: 1961 - Present. *The British Royal Family: Tudors, Stuarts, Hanoverians, and Windsors. *The Russlavona Rusian Royal Family: The Romanovs. Ekaterina *Galileo Galilei: 1564-1642 *John Flamsteed: 1646-1719 *Edmond Halley: 8th November, 1656 - 14th January, 1742 *James Watt: 1736 - 1819 *Edward Jenner: 1749 - 1823 *Robert Fulton: 1765-1815 *Eli Whitney: 1765-1825 *Karl Drais: 1785-1851 *Jean-François Champollion: 1790-1832 *Abraham Lincoln: 1809-1865 *Elias Howe: 1819-1867 *Luitpold: 1821-1912 *Louis Pasteur: 1822 - 1895 *Robert Whitehead: 1823-1905 *Bernhard von Gudden: 1824-1886 *Edward Calahan: 1838-1912 *Alexander Graham Bell: 1847-1922 *Thomas Edison: 1847-1931 *Nikola Tesla: 1856-1943 *Alfred Binet: 1857-1911 *Milton S. Hershey: 1857-1945 *Marie Curie: 1867-1934 *Howard Carter: 1874-1939 *Albert Einstein: 1879-1955 *Alexander Fleming: 1881 - 1955 *T. E. Lawrence: 1888-1935 *William Livens: 1889-1964 *Dennis Gabor: 1900-1979 *Igor Kurchatov: 1903-1960 *Robert Oppenheimer: 1904-1967 *Thomas Flowers: 1905-1998 *William Hoskins: 1908-1992 *John Stapp: 1910-1999 *George Mueller: 1918-2015 *Stephen Hawking: 1942-Present *Robert Cailliau: 1947-Present *Steve Jobs: 1955-2011 *Tim Berners-Lee: 1955-Present Tomas *Toyotomi Hideyoshi: 1536 - 1598 *Jean-Baptiste Tavernier: 1605 - 1689 *Juan Manuel de Ayala: 1745-1797 *William Clark: 1770 - 1838 *Meriwether Lewis: 1774 - 1809 *Shaka Zulu: 1778 - 1828 *Zebulun Pike: 1779-1813 *Simon Bolivar: 1783 -1830 *John Franklin: 1786 -1847 *Sacagawea: 1788-1812 *Benito Juarez: 1806 -1872 *David Livingstone: 1813 - 1873 *George Monroe: 1844-1886 *Joshua Slocum: 1844 - 1903 *Annie Oakley: 1860 - 1926 *George Mallory: 1866 -1924 *Roald Amundsen: 1872 - 1928 *Gunnar Kaasen: 1882 - 1960 *Babe Ruth: 1895-1948 *Gertrude Ederle: 1905 -2003 *Jesse Owens: 1913 -1980 *Buzz Aldrin: 1930-Present *Neil Armstrong: 1930-2012 *Pele: 1940-Present *Paul Addison: 1943-Present *Manny Pacquiao: 1978-Present *Sidney Crosby: 1987-Present *French Royal Family : House of Bourbon - Descendants of King Louis XIV of France. Janus *Sir Walter Raleigh of England: 1554-October 29th, 1618 *Emperor Shah Jahan of India: 1592-1666 *Rembrandt Van Rijn: 1606 - 1669 *Ustad Ahmad Lahauri: Alive in 1632 *Leopold Mozart of Germany: 1719-1787 *Giuseppe Balsamo: 1743 - 1795 *President Thomas Jefferson: 1743-1826 *Maria Anna Mozart: 1751-1829 *Gilbert Stuart: 1755 - 1828 *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: 1756-1791 *Ludwig Van Beethoven: 1770 - 1827 *Jane Austen 1775 - 1817 *King Ferdinand VII of Spain: 1784-1833 *Lord Byron: January 22nd, 1788-April 19th, 1824 *Percy Bysshe Shelly: 1792-1822 *John Keats: 1795-1821 *Mary Shelly: August 3rd, 1797-February 1st, 1851 *Franz Schubert: January 31st, 1797-November 19th, 1828 *Charles Dickens: 1812- 1870 *Henrik Ibsen: 1828-1906 *Maximilan: 1832-1864 *Samuel Clemens-pen name Mark Twain: November 30th, 1835-April 21st, 1910 *Henry Morton Stanley: 1841 - 1904 *Ambrose Bierce: 1842-1913 *King Ludwig II of Bavaria: 1845-1886 *Antoni Gaudi: 1852-1926 *Vincent Van Gogh: 1853 - 1890 *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: 1859 - 1930 *Rabindranath Tagore: 1861-1941 *Scott Joplin: 1867 or 1868-1917 *Harry Houdini: 1874-1926 *Sir Reginald Flemming Johnston: 1874-1938 (Scottish Diplomat and Tutor of last emperor of China) *Mata Hari: 7th August, 1876 - 15th October, 1917 *Pablo Picasso: 1881-1973 *Gervais Raoul Lufbery: March 14th, 1885-May 19th, 1918 *Enid Blyton: 1897 - 1968 *Walt Disney: 1901-1966 *Theodore Seuss Geisel-Dr. Seuss: 1904-1991 *Emperor Puyi of China: 1906-1967 *Josephine Baker 1906 - 1975 *Akira Kurosawa: 1910-1998 *Andy Warhol: 1928 - 1987 *Dick Clark: 1929-2012 *Audrey Hepburn: 4th May 1929 - 20th January, 1993 *Elvis Presley: 1935-1977 *John Lennon: 1940-1980 *Ringo Starr: 1940-Present *Paul McCartney: 1942-Present *George Harrison: 1943-2001 *Jean-Michel Basquait 1960 - 1988 *Johnny Depp: June 9th, 1963-Present *Tobey Maguire: June 27th, 1975-Present *Daniel Radcliffe: July 23rd, 1989-Present *Almost all the registered and/or professional singers and actors, and some of professional and registered writers and artists. Madrigal *William Shakespeare of England: April 16th, 1564 - April 23rd, 1616 (Playwright and Poet-wrote 38 plays, 154 sonnets, 2 long narrative poems) *Captain Calico Jack Rackham of England: December 27th, 1682 - November 18th, 1720 (Pirate Captain-designed Jolly Roger flag) *Mary Read of England: 1690 - 1721 (Pirate-one of 2 women convicted of Piracy in 1700's) *Anne Bonny: March 8th, 1702 - April 22nd, 1782 (Pirate-one of 2 women convicted of Piracy in 1700's) *Nanny Sharpe: 1710 - 1740 *First Lady Abigail Adams of United States: November 22nd, 1744 - October 28th, 1818 (First Lady-advised President John Adams on government and politics) *Chief Justice John Jay of United States: December 12th, 1745 - May 17th, 1829 (Founding Father of United States-first Chief Justice) *President John Quincy Adams of United States: 1767 - 1848 (President-paid off much of the national debt) *Johnny Appleseed: 1774-1845 (Pioneer Nursuryman-introduced apple trees to Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois) *Johann Ludwig Burckhardt of Switzerland: 1784 - 1817 (Traveller-rediscovered ruins of Petra in Jordan) *Jacob Grimm of Germany: 1785 - 1863 (Author-discovered Grimm's Law, co-wrote "Grimm's Fairy Tales") *Wilhelm Grimm: 1786 - 1859 (Author-co-wrote "Grimm's Fairy Tales") *Frederick Douglass: 1818 - 1895 (Social Reformer and Politician-First African American Vice Presidential Nominee) *Walt Whitman: 1819 - 1892 (Poet and Journalist-wrote "Leaves on Grass") *Florence Nightingale of England: 1820 - 1910 (Nurse and Medical Writer-Founder of Modern Nursing, established nursing school at St. Thomas' Hospital) *Clara Barton: December 25th, 1821 - April 12th, 1912 (Humanitarian, Teacher, and Nurse-founded American Red Cross) *Henri Mouhot: May 15th, 1826 - November 10th, 1861 (Explorer-explored Angkor) *President Woodrow Wilson: December 28th, 1856 - February 3rd, 1924 (President-progressive reforms, entered World War I) *Vladmir Lenin: 1870 - 1924, was one of the assasinators of the Romanov family *Cordell Hull: 1871 - 1955 *Yakov Yurovsky: 1878-1938, killed the Lucian Russian Royal Family. *George Marshall: 1880 - 1959 *Helen Keller: 1880-1968 *Amelia Earhart: 1897 -1937 *Deng Xiaoping: 1904-1997 *Mother Teresa: 1910 -1997 *Nelson Mandela: 1918 - 2014 *Martin Luther King Jr. 1929 - 1968 *Yasser Arafat: 1929 - 2004 *Roberto Clemente: 1934 - 1972 *Dolley Madison: 1768 - 1849 Category:Lucian Category:Madrigal Category:Tomas Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Historic Cahills